Sake Lullaby
by Kakashi's dark angel
Summary: it's my 1st fanfic don't kill me. Sakura finally got her wish to marry Sauske, but was it worth it, find out after you click the link. Click the link! PLEASE!
1. finding out

Authors note: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it if I did the show would be much different but I don't oh well on with the story.

_**Sake Lullaby**_

**A scream woke Kakashi from the first and only sleep he's had in about a month. As he sat up he thought 'who in the hell woke me up…sounded like…Sakura?' Sakura had been plaguing his mind for the same amount of time he has gone without sleep, half of the time it was erotic and the other half was just the fact he couldn't get her out of his mind. He tried taking many S,A, and B ranked solo missions in order to get her out of his mind, but alas it never worked, he would always get distracted by the thought of her and end up in the hospital, one of the things he hates the most in the breathing world. The first time he was in the hospital fate would have it that Sakura was his nurse, it was then that he noticed what not many people cared to notice, the bruises that her bastard of a husband Sauske left on her face, neck, and arms after he came home from the bar every night, filled with sake and another woman's perfume on his clothes.**

**(Flashback)**

**Sakura walked in the room expecting to see Naruto or some other reckless or inexperienced ninja lying on the bed, instead seeing her former sensei starring at nothing in particular. "Kakashi-sensei," she said, "What are you doing here?" That voice jolted him out of his bored trance and back to reality. "Well that's a long answer…nice to see you again Sakura, how have you been?" He then got a good look at her and noticed the bruises on her face under layers of make-up. "A better question Sakura is how or who gave you those bruises?" He asked with concern and anger dripping from his voice. "Sensei…it's…Sauske-kun, he needs…help." She said trying to hold back tears and fear of what might happen. 'He'll get help all right' Kakashi thought.**

**(End Flashback)**

**He quickly got up dressed and ran across the street to their apartment hopping he wasn't too late to stop the bakayarou from killing her.**

the words Bakayarou and ja are japanese for bastard and bye.

Sorry to cut you off there but I wana see how ya'll like it first. Runs and hides "Don't kill me it's my first fan-fic Ja!"


	2. a fourth of a long fight

Authors note: Once again I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it oh, and by the way Sakura is 21 and Kakashi is 35 now on with the story.

_**Sake Lullaby**_

**_He quickly got up dressed and ran across the street to their apartment hopping he wasn't too lat_e _to stop the bakayarou from killing her._**

**_A_s he ran he prepared himself for the sight he might have to see. When he got to the door he was about to open it when Sakura came flying through the door right into Kakashi's gut and even lower section. All he could do as she hit was to try to grab her and pull her up onto his chest. **

**When he saw Sauske come out the door he said in a whisper "When he's not looking go to my apartment I'll take care of this yarou for you." She silently nodded while he got up and picked her up and brushed her and himself off.**

"**_D_on't you dare touch her ever again you piece of shit," Kakashi said with malice as he reached in his kunai holster and pulling out two kunai.**

**Sauske yelled, "who says I can't that bitch over there is my wife!" he said pointing to Sakura who Kakashi just now noticed she was wearing nothing more than a silk almost see-through night gown. Sakura was about to run over there and punch him in the face with everything that she had when Kakashi stopped her.**

"**Like I said go to my apartment I'll deal with this fuckker." She would have said something but the look on his face told her 'no questions just do it, now' so she ran across the street up the stairs and out of sight. **

"**What are you gona make me do run laps around the training field" Sauske taunted to try to get Kakashi angry and loose his focus.**

"**No, Sauske-teme I'm going to kick your ass!" Kakashi almost yelled back.**

**_S_akura made it in the tiny apartment when he said that and she thought with spite and worry 'Please don't kill him to Kakashi…I want to do it myself.' She just sat in the windowsill watching intently for the rest of the night.**

**_S_auske was the first to throw a punch, of course Kakashi dodged it by a mile. "You don't become a jonin by sitting on your ass all day,"**

**Kakashi said while preparing for the head under or hinder jutsu whatever it's called. He went under the ground while Sauske had his back turned and pulled him under except for his head and then if that wasn't enough he kicked him in the face, directly into his nose.**

"**You BASTARD!!!!" Sauske yelled at the other jonin trying to break free of his dirt prison before he got dirt where he didn't want it.**

**Kakashi then lost all his patience for his once favorite student and now hated favorite kunoichi beater. "WHAT RIGHT DO THINK YOU HAVE TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF SAKURA-CHAN!!?" he said just then realizing he just used a 'friend' honorific for Sakura.**

"**So it's true you have been sleeping with that WHORE is it not Kakashi-_sensei_," he said just to piss him off, and it was working very well.**

"**I would never sleep with a married woman let alone a former student such as Sakura," he said in a low dark tone.**

Man I'm tired it's 12:30 I might as well g2bed

Don't forget 2 review I could use some ideas and tell me if u like the setting and the story line K. Ja


End file.
